Early Mornings and Late Nights
by DaPimp
Summary: Just a collection of short oneshots. Most will be Reidcentric
1. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except a massive debt for my education. Oh and a newly acquired bowling pin.**

"_How much of human life is lost in waiting?"_

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson **_

Emily rubbed her tired eyes and squinted through the bright light. Her gaze fell upon the infernal machine before her, it was doing it's job, but not well enough for her liking. Another machine beeped somewhere in the room and she tuned it out, it was just another reminder of how long she had been here.

She sighed, it felt like she had been in this tiny room for months now, looking at the same scene before her. She was alone in this hell. And Reid, where was he? What was he doing to help the situation? Nothing. He was unconscious, totally unaware of the pain she was feeling, unaware that her faith in modern science was fading. She hated him for leaving her in this situation. She swore if he ever woke up she'd beat him within an inch of his life.

She heard another beep, she still didn't know which machine it came from but she hoped it wasn't important, this situation was new to her. She glared into the bright light and mumbled about how sterile the room felt and how it lacked a personal touch.

She turned her attention back to her sworn enemy: the toaster. It was ancient, it looked older than Spencer himself.

"ARGH!" she screamed as the toast popped out unexpectedly.

In the bedroom Spencer woke with a smile, "Breakfasts ready" he said as he slid out of bed.

"_To stay ahead, you must have your next idea waiting in the wings"_

_**Rosabeth Moss Kanter**_

**Ok, so that was just a bit of fun. Largely based around something that happened to me this morning, so nothing too groundbreaking.**


	2. Where I Stood

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

Characters: Haley/Hotch

"_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same."_

_**Anonymous**_

Haley flipped through the worn yearbook before pausing at her own picture, she was a sophomore here, she still had no idea who Aaron Hotchner was and the effect he would have on her. She allowed herself a brief moment to remember the first time she had met him, he had seemed so shy, so nervous, but he still had determination sparkling in his eyes, something she had eventually learnt to hate about him. That look would eventually come to represent the growing space between them, the difference between his family and the people he came home to. Hayley hated to admit it but towards the end the BAU was more of a family than she had ever been to Aaron.

"_This is who I am" Aaron had said._

"_No, this is what you do!" She demanded, feeling the void between them continuing to grow._

"_I'm trying to do the right thing, here and there and I would really appreciate a little support." he explained, begging her to understand._

She had never given it to him, she couldn't. She felt hurt and betrayed. She missed the romance they had, the way Aaron looked at her like she was the only woman in the world, that had all changed as he rose up the ladder of the FBI. Work had taken over, she could see him trying to be the perfect husband, the perfect father but for some reason it was never enough for her. She could never accept that their life wasn't perfect, but it worked.

So she left, rather than try harder to bridge the gap, try to support her husband she left, taking their son, his world with her. It seemed easier to let him go, let them go, and move on. She couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't strong enough.

Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She wouldn't cry, she had cried to many times already. As much as this hurt her she had to do it, she deserved a normal life and so did Jack. Jack was the reason for her leaving, Haley never allowed herself to be completely honest with herself about this, if she had then she would know that her little boy needed his father and that despite their problems Aaron was a great father.

She heard little feet patter down the stairs behind her, she turned around to see Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs in his rocket ship pyjamas, his tiny hands fisted as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. She gave him a small smile as he padded over to her and sat beside her on the lounge. "What you looking at Mommy?" he ask, curiosity sparking in his eyes, his fathers eyes.

Haley smiled before gently pulling him into her lap and handing him the open yearbook, "the past. See, that's me." She explained.

Jack stared at the picture, trying to comprehend that the pretty girl on the page was momma. Finally he cracked a crooked grin, "You look pretty, did you always love daddy?"

"No, not always, but I loved him enough." She replied with a sad smile before dropping a kiss on her son's forehead.

"_A sad thing in life is that sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never bound to be and you just have to let go."_

_**Anonymous **_

**I'm not a Haley fan but I figured there had to be a reason for what she did to Hotch, then I didn't find one. This turned out nothing like what was originally bashing round my mind, ah well.**


	3. Penguin

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**

Characters: Reid, Morgan

"_We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

_**Sam Keen**_

"I look like a penguin." Reid whined as he looked in the mirror.

"Well it's lucky this day isn't about you then." Morgan replied with a laugh as he adjusted his tie, "It's all about me!"

Reid shook his head a spared Morgan a pitying stare, "Oh please, we all know who wears the pants in the relationship Morgan."

Morgan looked at Reid with shock written across his face before a wide grin broke through the mask and he laughed heartily. "Nah, I know, just humour me ok?" Truthfully Garcia scared Morgan like no one else, he had guns pointed at him regularly in his line of work but nothing was as intimidating as his Baby Girl when he forgot to pick up the dry-cleaning.

Reid thought for a moment, "If you let me choose another suit" he replied.

"Relax Pretty Boy, you look fine." Morgan said as he gave Reid a reassuring pat on the back.

Reid looked affronted, "I don't want to look 'fine' Morgan, I want to look 'great', this is a very important day and I want to look the part. It needs to be perfect." Reid was taking this Best Man thing very seriously, in his spare time he had been reading up on marriage ceremonies, how to host a stag party and even the perfect style of wedding dress for every body type, he knew the shade of white most popular this season, the favourite neckline and where to find the best shoes. Reid was definitely trying to be the 'best man'.

"Well then it's _very_ lucky this isn't about you." Morgan repeated.

"I'm still an important part of this wedding Derek, this is my first wedding and I want it to be special, you are my best friend and I want this to be special for you… and it won't be if I look like a penguin!" Reid insisted, anxiety creeping into his voice.

Morgan lightly placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, "You know what, you're right, I'm sorry Pretty Boy, but the suits are already paid for and I really don't want to spend more time in fittings." Morgan finished as he caught Reid's disheartened look, "Penguins are great, they score all the time-"

"Actually Morgan, penguins mate for life. You see it's due to-"

"Fine then, penguins get life partners, Austin will love it I'm sure, but on the big day I need you with me ok? I need you behind me the whole way, can you do that?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Reid replied without hesitation.

Morgan called the tailor over, "These are perfect thanks, the Boss will love them." Morgan replied with a knowing glance at Reid. Garcia had been very particular about the way the boys would look, she knew what she wanted.

The tailor wiped the beginnings of a tear from his eyes, "I just think it's so sweet that you are taking the plunge, I didn't realise gay marriage has been passed in Virginia."

They looked at each other shocked and jumped futher away from each other, desperately attempting to put more space between them, "Wait no, he's my Best Man!" Morgan yelped.

"I have a best man too." the tailor replied with a wink.

"_The problem with being best man at a wedding is that you never get a chance to prove it."_

_**Unknown**_

**And that's what happens when I get some time off at uni. Oh and in case you haven't noticed I like misdirection and innuendo.**


	4. Connected

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

**This is set around druggie Reid time, I'm thinking after '**_**Jones'**_** but before '**_**Ashes Dust'**_**.**

_"When we're connected to others, we become better people."_

_**Randy Pausch**_

Hotch took a moment to survey the sight before him, in the flurry of activity that was the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, was their resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid, sitting at his desk staring blankly at the file in front of him. Hotch was worried, if they didn't do something soon they would loose him, it had almost happened in Georgia and here he was, back at work and battling demons no one else could see. Gideon had tried to help the young genius but Reid had shut down, insisting that he was ok, no one wanted to believe otherwise.

"Reid, could I see you in my office for a moment?" Hotch called across the bullpen. Reid looked up, mild interest written across his face, he nodded and closed the file before starting towards Hotch's office.

Hotch entered his office and took his seat behind his desk, he gently placed some official looking files towards the edge of the desk, he didn't need to intimidate Reid at the moment. He heard footsteps and looked up, Spencer's look of mild interest had been replaced with one of boredom. "Take a seat please Reid." Reid shuffled over to Hotch's desk and took the seat opposite his superior, the polished desk surface glinting slightly in the afternoon light.

"Reid- Spencer, we're all worried about you, are you sure you're ok?" Hotch said, never being one to skirt around an issue.

"Yeah, sure." Reid replied with a blank look as he stared at the desk between them.

"We are all concerned Spencer, you've been distant, unfocused and you snapped at Prentiss. I really think it might help if you talked to someone, I could give you some more time off, set up an appointment for you with the Bureau's psychiatrist or one outside the Bureau, whichever you are more comfortable with. We just need to know you're ok Spencer." Hotch said, silently praying that Spencer would just look at him, even once.

Hotch saw the moment Reid's face flashed from a blank mask to one of anger, "You don't care about me, none of you do. You're just worried that your precious human computer is going to stop working, well don't worry, it's fine." Reid snapped.

"I'm going to let that slide Spencer, I understand you've gone through a lot recently, we just want to help you." Hotch explained, a frown creasing his brow.

"I'm fine. Sir." Reid replied, glaring at his reflection in the surface of Hotch's desk, "I don't need to be babied. I said I'm fine and that should be enough. I don't want or need help, I'm fine so just back off."

This wasn't like Reid and Hotch was sick of this new attitude. The Reid they knew and loved was kind, gentle and somewhat naïve. Reid was crying out for help, they had to break through somehow, but Hotch knew that wasn't going to happen. Reid had to want their help, they could push with all their might but if Reid didn't want their help they weren't going to gain any ground. If he wanted to be treated like he wasn't a member of their BAU family then fine, he would treat him like anyone else, what happened in Georgia didn't matter and he didn't deserve any leeway.

"Ok then Reid, you're work has been sloppy lately, it's not up to your usual standard and if you plan on staying in the BAU then you have to get your act together. Here's the report you gave me yesterday, its barely passable. Take it back, do it again." Hotch dropped the case file on the desk in front of Reid, "I want it back before you leave tonight."

Contempt burnt in Spencer's eyes as he glared at Hotch, "Is it missing any critical information? Did I leave anything out _Sir_?"

"No," Hotch replied with a small shake of the head and a withering stare, "it's got all the right information but it doesn't read as well as it should. It's jumbled and confused, like you weren't sure what you were supposed to included and what was relevant, you were clearly unfocused. I was going to fix it but you're ok, you don't need me to. You're wasting time Reid, I recommend you get back to work."

Reid glared at Hotch, hatred clearly written across his face. He stood up, snatching the file off the polished surface and stormed out of the room. Hotch's face was sorrowful as he watched Reid cross the bullpen, he just wanted the old Reid back.

* * *

How dare he? What did he know? No one cared about him, they just cared about his intellect, if they cared nearly as much as they claimed to they would have noticed the signs earlier, he wouldn't be carrying vials of Dilaudid with him. Dilaudid eased the pain, the memories and the guilt, something none of them had even tried to do.

"Hey kid, what's up with you?" Reid looked up to see Morgan standing beside his desk, a frown forming on his face.

Reid stared at Morgan for a moment, what right did he have to pry? "Nothing, Hotch is just breathing down my neck about this file." Reid replied as he turned his back on Morgan and started to work on the file.

Morgan continued to stare at Reid's back for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Reid, you know he only does it cause he cares right? If you're screwing up and no one's saying anything to you it's because they don't care, they've given up on you. We're not going anywhere kid, we're here when you need us." he gave Reid's shoulder a quick squeeze and settled back down at his desk.

Maybe they did care… Reid looked through the window into Hotch's office, he looked exhausted. It was then that Spencer realised that they really did care, he just hadn't wanted to see it. He needed help.

"_When you are pissed off at somebody, and you're angry at them, you just haven't given them enough time. Just give them a little more time — and they'll almost always impress you."_

_**Randy Pausch**_

**So this little ditty was inspired after watching an amazing lecture called 'The Last Lecture - Really Achieving Your Childhood Dreams' by Professor Randy Pausch. It's a beautiful lecture and it's on YouTube, *hint hint* and yes its 75minutes long but I highly recommend it. His book is also a really good read.**


	5. Ah crap

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Garcia

"_If you treat a sick child like an adult and a sick adult like a child, everything usually works out pretty well"_

_**Ruth Carlisle**_

Reid laid on his lounge and grumbled about the injustices of the world. He let out a hacking cough as he pulled the thick blanket tighter around his thin frame. The whole team had been out in the rain that night, why was he the only one to catch cold? Maybe it was something to do with when he fell in the mud…

His nose was running like a tap and he was sure he could lead Santa's sleigh at this rate, his nose was red raw due to the constant rubbing of tissues, if he was feeling any better he would have gone out for the new ones with the aloe vera in them. Reid reached for the tissues only to find an empty box, "Ah crap." Reid muttered quietly.

"You right there Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked with a grin as he watched Reid from Reid's favourite chair, "I've gotta tell ya, this is more entertaining than American Idol auditions."

Reid glared at Morgan, if looks could kill Morgan would be long gone from this Earth, "Shud up." Reid said, his blocked nose just adding to Morgan's enjoyment, "Leave me alone, I don'd wan' you here."

A wicked grin spread across Morgan's face, "Oh Garcia…" Reid glared, his eyes clearly screaming 'don't you dare', "Baby Girl, Reid's still not feeling well."

Garcia bustled into the small room, "Oh my Junior G. Man, sweet cheeks, are you ok? You look terrible, I knew you weren't ready for us to leave yet." Garcia propped Reid up as she took a seat on the lounge and laid his head in her lap, "Oh sweet pea, you look paler than usual and you're running a temperature." Garcia cooed as she laid a hand on Reid's sweaty forehead. "We're here as long as you need us." Reid shuddered, Garcia was one of his best friends but she was scary when her maternal instincts were in overdrive like this. "Oh! Honey you're cold! Derek, get him another blanket!"

"No, I'm fine, I jusd wanded some more dissues!" Reid managed to choke out. Morgan was trying desperately to muffle his laughs with the blanket Garcia had asked him to fetch. Morgan managed to regain control just before Garcia looked up at him.

"No honey, you need something warm in you, you need my Grandmother's comfort soup, it will warm you up in no time!" Garcia decided, she gently rose from the lounge and placed Reid's head back on the pillow.

"No, I need drugs. Anydhing from a pharmacy dhad condains Dexd-- _Dextromethorphan_ and Pseudoephedrine, No home remedies please!" Reid begged.

Penelope shook her head with a small smile on her lips, "Don't you worry you're pretty little head gorgeous, I'll have you feeling better in no time." She said before bouncing off to the kitchen.

Reid let out a dejected sigh and slumped further into the soft cushions, "Ah crap… Can I adleasd ged some more dissues?"

"Ah Reid enjoy it, it's not every day you get a lovely lady waiting on you hand and foot." Morgan chuckled as he rose to find more tissues.

* * *

Two days later and Reid was back at work feeling better than he had in a while, maybe Garcia's comfort soup really did work. He sat down at his desk, and with a grin on his face he hummed a happy tune as he checked his emails.

"A-choo!" Reid jumped a foot and looked around for the foghorn. Morgan looked like crap, he was sweating and had a red nose.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Reid asked quietly.

Morgan looked like he would like nothing more than to shoot Reid for asking such a stupid question, "… if dis wasn' a governmend building…. God your sdupid cold."

"Oh really?" Reid asked with a wicked grin, 'Don't you dare' Morgan's eyes screamed, "Garcia." Reid called in a singsong voice as he walked to Garcia's lair.

"Ah crap."

"_A bad cold wouldn't be so annoying if it weren't for the advice of our friends"_

_**Kin Hubbard**_

**Wow, the squiggly little red line is going nuts, it really doesn't like people with blocked noses. And this is what happens when winter rolls around.**


	6. Little Moments

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

Characters: Hotch/Prentiss

Genre: Romance

_"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."_

_**Peter Ustinov **_

'_I have to wonder, too, in light of my own experiences in public-relations hocus pocus and the recent history of my Government'_ Hotch was sitting on the sofa reading one of Emily's collection of Kurt Vonnegut when he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock, _'if there weren't a lot of people back in 1922 who could put 2 and 2 together as easily as I have now'_, following by the sound of the door being closed softly.

He heard Emily's gentle footsteps as he continued to read, "Hotch?"

"Hmm? Just give me two seconds, there are two paragraphs left in this chapter…" Hotch muttered. He finished the chapter and looked up to find Emily standing before him, her hands wringing nervously and gently biting her lip. She looked at her feet, Hotch could hear her quick, shallow breathes. "Em?" Emily's head shot up, she gave Hotch a worried glance before looking at her feet again. "Emily? Are you ok?" Hotch was getting worried now.

Emily finally looked into Hotch's eyes and he could see the tears threatening to spill over, "Em, you are seriously worrying me now…" Hotch said as he rose from the sofa to hold her gently, "Are you ok?"

Emily pulled from his embrace and regained eye contact, tears were flowing freely down her face, "Oh Hotch I'm so sorry," she choked out, "I-I reversed your car into a pole in the store carpark."

"Is that all?" Hotch asked with a small smile, he thought it had been something serious.

"I am so sorry," Emily repeated, "I-I-I was j-just so happy that I got the d-dress, and I guess I-I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry!" Emily sobbed harder as Hotch pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Em, it really doesn't matter, it's just a car. It just has character now." Hotch whispered in her ear, Emily continued to cry into his chest. "You got your dress right?" Hotch felt Emily nod, "Well then it's worth it. Tell me about the dress."

Emily pulled away from Hotch and stared at him with smudged makeup, tear tracks down her face and confusion in her eyes, "You don't care?"

Hotch smiled, "No I really don't, tell me about the dress."

Emily smiled and gave Hotch a short, tender kiss before pulling him to the sofa and curling up in his arms, "Aaron, it's perfect, it's everything I've dreamed of since I was a little girl, it's simple and white, with a trumpet silhouette."

The future Mr and Mrs Hotchner spent the remainder of the afternoon cuddled up on the sofa discussing their fairytale wedding.

* * *

Aaron closed the front door and placed his keys on the end table in the lounge room. He smiled, he married Emily 5 months ago and they were already adding to their family, Jack would have a little brother or sister in 6 months. Everything was perfect.

"Happy birthday honey!" Emily beamed as she rushed to meet him, "I have been planning all day, Jack's going to be here in half an hour and then we're going to play some birthday games, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, don't roll your eyes! You'll love it!" Emily laughed, "Then the team's arriving at 8, I was hoping Jack could stay up past his bedtime tonight… just for a little bit, it's your birthday!"

Aaron grinned, he really couldn't imagine his life without Emily and the way she lit up his day, "Ok, but just this once…" he replied with a cheeky grin, "So what have you got planned for when the team g--- Do you smell smoke?"

Emily's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide, "Oh no the cake!" she cried before rushing to the kitchen. Aaron followed her and grinned at the sight before him, black smoke billowing from the oven as Emily pulled out what he assumed used to be a birthday cake. "Shit!" Emily growled.

Aaron was making his way across the kitchen when the thick, black smoke set off the smoke detectors, "Happy birthday baby." Emily called over the shrill sound with an apologetic smile and a small shrug.

* * *

"Aaron, put your male ego away for a while, I know where we're going and I have a map ok?" Emily said, her frustration growing as Hotch asked for the 10th time if she knew where they were.

"Em, we can just use the GPS." Hotch said for what he felt was the millionth time.

"A human and a map is more accurate than a GPS, a human doesn't deal in absolutes like computers, I can take into account roadblocks and detours." Emily snapped.

"Daddy, Emmy, will we be there soon?" Jack asked from the backseat with his little brother.

Emily turned around in her seat to smile at her stepson, "Yeah honey, we'll be there in no time ok? Just keep reading your book and time will fly by." Emily turned her attention back to Aaron, "We just need to take a left onto Highway 130 and then another left, I know where we are."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he ran a hand through his hair, "Emily we passed the turnoff for Highway 130 20miles ago."

Emily gave Aaron a shy, apologetic smile, "Lucky I can account for detours?"

* * *

Aaron sat on the sofa with a content smile on his face as he held Emily close to his side, they had been watching a movie and she fell asleep. His arm had gone numb half an hour ago but he couldn't bring himself to move it, he didn't want to wake her up. Aaron shifted his arm slightly, searching for a more comfortable position, when Emily snored and curled up further into his side.

Aaron looked down at Emily, her mouth open with a line of drool trailing from the corner of her mouth to his shirt. Aaron grinned, yep, these were the moments he lived for.

"_Yeah I live for little moments-_

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it-_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that"_

_**Brad Paisley**_

**Ok, so the stuff at the start is from Kurt Vonnegut's **_**Hocus Pocus**_**, pg 193.**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing, you light up my life =D**

**If anyone has any suggestions just let me know, I'll give anything a whirl.**


	7. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**

**Dedicated to Sue1313, thank you for reviewing every chapter! You are a champion.**

"_Remember today, for it is the beginning of always. Today marks the start of a brave new future filled with all your dreams can hold. Think truly to the future and make those dreams come true."_

_**Anonymous **_

Reid stood in the break room, his heart pounding. It was his first day and things had gone pretty smoothly so far, they hadn't been called out for a case, just routine consultations. Reid had finished the 10 files he has been entrusted with.

Derek Morgan, the teams muscle, had been given 20. Morgan was everything you'd expect an FBI Agent to be, strong, confident and capable of kicking in doors. He reminded Reid of the guys that bullied him through school: the jocks, but for some reason Reid wanted to trust him… maybe Morgan was different.

It frustrated Reid that he couldn't do more, he needed to prove that he belonged here. He knew that Gideon believed in him but Spencer just wanted to belong for once.

Reid looked around the now empty bullpen and sighed, no one had even given him a second thought. Movement in Agent Hotchner's officer caught Reid's attention. As Reid watched Agent Hotchner closed a file before making a phone call, the older Agent smiled, Reid assumed he was calling home. Agent Hotchner intimidated Reid, he rarely smiled in public and never told you if you were doing a good job or just ok, Reid was used to receiving praise and reinforcement in his intelligence. Agent Hotchner was stoic and didn't show affection freely but obviously cared about his team. Morgan had referred to him as the 'Dad' of the team.

If Agent Hotchner was the dad then Gideon would have to be the mum. Reid understood the logic but didn't necessarily agree with it. Sure Gideon was more affectionate with the team and was more likely to show his emotions but he wouldn't say that made him the mother. During the time Gideon had been preparing Reid and cultivating him for the BAU team he had started to play a fatherly role in the young man's life.

"Spencer," Reid jumped, "What are you doing here? Are you back from lunch already?" Gideon asked.

"I-um… no… I didn't go anywhere…" Reid stuttered as his face went red.

"Did you get anything to eat?" Gideon asked with concern.

"I had coffee…" Reid replied as he focused on his shoe.

Gideon gave Reid a fatherly smile, "But did you have anything to eat? Spencer, they're nice people. You don't have to worry about fitting in here, you're good at this job and that's all you need to belong here."

Reid stared at Gideon, shock and shame on his face, he didn't want Gideon to know that he felt like that, this wasn't high school. "No-I-um… I didn't know where to go…" _'Because that was convincing Reid'_.

A gentle chuckle escaped Gideon's lips, "Ok then, how about we go get something to eat and I will point out some good places?"

Reid gave Gideon a wide smile, "Sure, thank you Sir."

"No, not Sir, we've already been through that." Gideon corrected, "Aldo's has great Italian, authentic Italian so-"

Laughter and loud banter drew the duo's attention to the glass doors, "I told you Peters, he's in here." Reid panicked, why would Morgan be looking for him? But he would be ok, he was with Gideon.

Morgan and Peters entered the break room and grinned at Reid and Gideon, Reid was confused, their smiles seemed genuine… no malice or plotting. "Hey kid, you had lunch yet?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I was going to have lunch with Gideon." Reid replied in a rush, he wanted to fit in but he already agreed to have lunch with Gideon, maybe he could have lunch with Morgan and Peters on another day.

Gideon smiled, Spencer was a good kid, "Actually Spencer, I'm sorry but I just remembered I have a phone consultation in 10minutes." Gideon said after looking at his watch, "Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow instead?"

"Well look at that kid, looks like you can come after all." Morgan said with a gentle tap on Reid's shoulder. Morgan and Peters walked towards the glass doors debating '_The Village_', Morgan suddenly turned around, "Kid, what do you think about _The Village_?"

Reid looked shocked, they actually wanted to talk to him? Gideon smiled and nudged him forward slightly, "Thank you." Reid whispered to Gideon before catching up to Morgan and Peters. "Well I actually think the ending was rather transparent and didn't stimulate the audience the way it could have, especially when you take into account the typical structure of a horror film and the genre as a whole-"

"Kid, take a breath." Morgan laughed as they entered the elevator.

"Did you know there are 6 elevator related deaths per year?" the doors closed.

Gideon laughed and headed towards Hotch's office. _'That Spencer Reid really is a good kid'_ Gideon thought.

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family"_

_**Anthony Brandt**_


	8. Wing Man

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

Characters: Reid, Morgan

"_The marvels of daily life are exciting; no movie director can arrange the unexpected that you find in the street."_

_**Robert Doisneau**_

Derek Morgan climbed the last set of stairs on his way to Reid's apartment, Morgan was going out tonight and he needed a wing man. Morgan walked down the long hallway and stopped before Reid's door, fist raised, ready to knock when he heard someone inside speak.

"It fits in here, I know it does!" Morgan heard Reid say, sounding highly agitated.

"It's ok Spencer, I'm sure it does. Maybe we could try it another way? A different angle maybe?" Morgan heard a female say… it was Austin! When did she arrive in DC?

"No, I know it fits this way, it's not like I haven't done this before Austin!"

"Ok then, maybe we could do something else, have a break and come back to this." Austin reasoned.

"No, we will do this, I can do this, it's not like it's my first time. I'm genius, I'm sure I can figure _this_ out. It fits, I know it does." Reid sounded flustered.

Morgan heard Austin sigh, clearly frustrated, "Well obviously it doesn't! Let me do it." Moran heard Reid groan, ok so maybe Reid wasn't coming out tonight… Morgan quietly backed away from the door and down the stairs, all the while wishing he could get what he had just heard out of his head.

* * *

On the other side of the door Reid and Austin were sitting on the floor with a jigsaw puzzle between them, "See, how come you could get the piece to fit?" Reid muttered with a moody look.

Austin laughed, "Because I'm the Jigsaw Mistress. Now can we have sex?"

"_There's nothing like eavesdropping to show you that the world outside your head is different from the world inside your head"_

_**Thornton Wilder quotes**_

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	9. Coffee and Mae West

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Garcia

Warnings: Innuendo

"_The score never interested me, only the game."_

_**Mae West**_

Reid hummed a jumbled tune as he stirred his coffee, he stared out into the empty bullpen and smiled, he enjoyed being early, being early meant he could make the coffee the way he liked it.

Reid stood in the break room nursing a cup of coffee and idly staring at the clock, wondering when someone else would get there, now that he had made the coffee to his specifications he was kind of bored. As if on cue Garcia walked through the glass doors and flashed Reid a dazzling smile, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asked with a pointed look and a cheeky grin.

Reid spat out his mouthful of coffee and felt his face go red, "U-uh what Garcia? I r-really have no clue what you are talking about." he chocked out after taking a quick inventory.

Garcia licked her lips in a seductive manner and gave Reid a wink, "I generally avoid temptation unless I can't resist it." Reid took a step backwards, Garcia followed, Reid took another step backwards and was pinned against the counter.

"Uh…umm… G-Garcia are you feeling ok?" Panic flared in Reid's eyes as Garcia closed the gap.

"Those who are easily shocked... should be shocked more often." Garcia whispered into Reid's ear as she slowly traced a finger along Reid's jaw line.

The glass doors opened and Morgan stepped into the bullpen, "Morgan! Thank god you're here! Garcia is acting really weird!" Reid yelped as pushed past Garcia.

Morgan looked at his two friends with a frown, Reid was flushed and Garcia had a sly grin. "Baby girl, what's going on?"

"It's not what I do, but the way I do it. It's not what I say, but the way I say it." Garcia replied with a shrug before pouring herself some coffee.

Morgan stood rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging open, what the hell was going on here? "Baby girl are you feeling ok? If you're not feeling well I can take you home. Are you feeling bad?"

"When I'm good I'm very, very good, but when I'm bad, I'm better." Garcia replied as she walked behind Morgan, trailing a hand along his lower back. "Why don't you come on up and see me sometime -- when I've got nothin' on but the radio." Morgan spluttered as he watched Garcia walk to her lair.

"Hey Garcia!" JJ said with a bright smile, "What's up with them?"

"Too much of a good thing can be wonderful." Garcia replied with a cheeky smile before continuing to her office.

JJ approached the two shell-shocked men, "Has she been watching Mae West films again?" JJ's answer was a grunt from Morgan and non-committal shrug from Reid before both men made a beeline for Garcia's office.

"_The curve is more powerful than the sword_."

_**Mae West**_

**Ok, so it took a while but every one of Garcia's lines was a quote from the amazing Mae West. I honestly don't expect anyone to like this particular chapter but I felt like it so meh.**


	10. Georgetown

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

**Ok, so I'm thinking this is set before '**_**Sex, Birth, Death'**_**, it's just a funny little something about Reid's lecture.**

_"If you have a college degree you can be absolutely sure of one thing... you have a college degree." _

_**Author Unknown**_

Reid looked out at the packed lecture theatre before him, he was at Georgetown giving a lecture on anger-excitation. He was nervous but why should he be? He knew what he was talking about. Reid looked down at his notes before quickly skimming the audience again and pinpointing potential trouble makers, he shuffled his notes with the knowledge that he wouldn't use them, they were just there for him to look at if he got nervous and needed to look somewhere other than the large group of students.

Reid cleared his throat before tapping the microphone, "G-Good morning, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Today I'll be talking about anger-excitation offenders, what we look for at a crime scene to identify an anger-excitation offender and the base profile we use for these offenders." Reid looked down at his notes and took a deep breath before scanning the audience. Did that girl just wink at him?

"This type of offenders tend to engage in the crime of rape, as the sexual gratification" she gave him a smouldering look, "t-they receive from violent acts is what defines them as anger-excitation offenders. These offenders are most likely to kill their victims as the sexual element of the crime is really a means to the ultimate end of inflicting psychical and psychological pain on another human being."

Reid chanced another look at the girl, she would have been about 21 with auburn hair and hazel eyes, there was nothing remarkable about her but she was intriguing. She currently had the tip of her index finger placed lightly between her teeth, she held eye contact for a split second before looking down at her book.

"An anger-excitation rapist is typically more difficult to apprehend than other types of rapists such as the power-reassurance rapist, the power-assertive rapist, and the power-retaliation rapist as they usually have a higher IQ than the other types and have some college education." The girl pulled her hair from it's scrunchie and gently shook it out, unruly curls falling down her back, "These offenders will be functioning members of society and even have apparently stable m-marriages." The girl smiled before writing something down.

Reid wasn't much of a public speaker and this really wasn't helping any. "There is no real pattern to the attacks by these offenders but the average distance these offenders will travel for these acts is just over three miles." the girl stretched slightly, her back arching. Reid looked down at his notes flustered. The rest of the lecture passed by and Reid didn't chance another look in her direction.

"Thank you for attending today and definitely consider the FBI as a potential career option, we are always looking for new people." Reid said, giving the FBI the usual plug, "Good luck for the rest of the semester." he said before the students began to exit the lecture theatre, Reid caught one last glance at the girl as she exited the room with her friends, she gave him another wink. Reid pulled put his cell as the last of the stragglers were leaving, "Gideon, when's my next lecture at Georgetown?".

* * *

A group of three girls walked across the grass to their next class, "See, I told you he wasn't gay." the girl with auburn hair laughed.

"_If you want to get laid, go to college. If you want an education, go to the library."_

_**Frank Zappa**_

**Ok, so that was just a bit of fun, I would also like to take a moment to apologise to the PhD student that was giving the lecture the other week, I'm pretty sure winking at you wasn't helping.**

**Ok, if you have any suggestions let me know. =D**


	11. Mall

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

Characters: Morgan, Garcia

"_It seems essential, in relationships and all tasks, that we concentrate only on what is most significant and important."_

_**Soren Kierkegaard**_

Candles softly lit the room with a flickering glow as the smell of roast beef mingled with the aroma of freshly opened red wine. Morgan reached across the table and gently held her hands and brushed his thumbs across her knuckles, a small moan escaped her lips, this was the night, he knew it.

Without words she rose from the table and lead him towards the bedroom, no words were spoken as he closed the door behind them. With their lips just about to touch Morgan's phone rang, Morgan prayed to whatever God was listening that it wasn't the BAU, _Baby Girl_ flashed across the screen, he smiled, "Hey Garcia.", he flashed an apologetic grin to his lady friend. Morgan could here soft sobbing on the other end, "Baby Girl? Baby Girl are you ok?"

"… Derek… Please help me." Penelope sobbed.

Morgan's heart stopped, "Baby Girl, what's going on? Where are you?"

Penelope sobbed harder, "The m-mall. It's all g-going wr-wrong. Please help me." She was crying hysterically by now.

Morgan was outside the apartment before he realised he had left his keys, jacket and date inside, he ducked back inside and grabbed his keys and jacket, "So sorry, I'll call you later,", he whispered to his date. "Sweetheart, whereabouts are you in the mall?"

Penelope calmed down slightly, "Ladies restroom, 3rd floor…"

"Ok sweetheart, just hang tight till I get there ok? Stay on the line with me." Derek rushed out of the building and into his car

* * *

Derek tore through the mall, pushing past people, "Move!" he yelled in his most commanding voice.

He skidded to a halt before the door to the ladies restroom, he steadied his breathing and listened hard, he didn't hear anything. He eased open the door and peered inside, he saw nothing. He stepped inside and let the door close behind him. He moved silently deeper into the tiled room.

He heard a noise and his hand instantly flew to his gun. "Oh my Lord! Just take it!" the lady screamed as she threw her handbag at Morgan's feet and then froze. Derek didn't remember grabbing his gun, but it was there.

Derek stared in horror, "Ma'am, I am so sorry-"

"No, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you have your reasons!" she said quickly as she backed away.

"No, Ma'am, I am not trying to rob you," Derek tried to explain, "I am just looking for my friend."

"Derek?" a voice from the end stall called.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan replied as he made his way towards the small voice, on his way he flashed the woman an apologetic smile. "What's wrong?"

Penelope began to sob again, "I'm a monster!"

"Baby Girl, no you're not, tell me what happened… first can you let me in?" Garcia opened the door enough for Derek to squeeze into the small cubicle, his beautiful TechGoddess had puffy red eyes and makeup running down her face. Derek pulled Penelope into a tight embrace, "Oh Baby Girl."

Penelope clung onto him tightly, taking deep breathes and allowing her sobs to subside. "I don't know what came over me… It just sort of 'happened'. I need to be stopped!" She whispered into his shoulder.

Derek was worried, "Sweetheart, you really have to tell me what's going on. I can't fix it until I know what happened."

Penelope pulled away from Derek and looked at the floor in shame, "Oh my Chocolate Adonis, I've been here for less than an hour and already spent a weeks pay…"

Morgan couldn't help but smile and shake his head, "Baby Girl, did you seriously call me down here because you did what every woman does roughly every three months?"

Garcia looked at him shocked, "I need to be stopped, I'm evil. What kind of a person does that? And don't you dare say 'females'."

Derek laughed, "Ok then Baby Girl, I'll take you home now."

Penelope smiled as Derek picked up her bags and headed to the door. People stared as they exited the bathroom, Derek gave her a small nudge and grinned. "Thank you for this Angel Cake, I hope I didn't call you away from anything."

"Nothing too important." Morgan replied with another smile.

Garcia stopped in her tracks, "Wait, what do you mean 'nothing too important'?" She asked.

Derek saw he wasn't going to get away with not telling her, "I was on a date, but don't worry about it, you're priority 1."

"Derek-"

"No, don't 'Derek' me, it was my decision. Come on, I want to stop for pizza and some ice cream, maybe rent a movie…" He replied as he made their plans for the rest of the night. Penelope laughed and caught up with him as he started suggesting movies.

* * *

Morgan's SUV pulled up in the car park of the local store, "Ok, wait here, I'll just go get the ice cream."

Garcia waited until Derek had entered the store before pulling out her cell and hitting speed dial 2, "JJ, yeah it worked… yep… and I got a really nice pair of shoes out of it too! I gotta go, he's coming back, can you let Em know? Thanks." Garcia hung up as Derek opened the door.

"Who was that?" he asked as he started the car up.

"Oh just JJ," Garcia smiled, "she was just making sure I got everything I wanted."

"_You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else."_

_** Albert Einstein**_

**Ok, so that was just a bit of fun.**

**Let me know what you think and if you have an suggestions.**

**Oh AND, I meant to say 50million times before: all typos are my own, I can't hold anyone else responsible for them , haha, love it.**


	12. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1**

Characters: Garcia/Morgan

'_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle'_

_**Taylor Swift**_

Why did it matter? She always knew they were good friends, great friends but nothing more. So why did it hurt so much to hear him talk about somebody else? To hear him talk about how beautiful she was, how she would never notice him and how girls like her never gave a guy like him a second glance?

Why did it hurt so much to play the roles she had always played: the best friend, the confidant. Why was it so hard to laugh and smile while he was around? Why did it break her heart to be a listening ear and to give him some perspective?

Why did it all hurt so much? Why did _he_ hurt her so much?

'_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight'_

_**Taylor Swift**_

**Ok, so excuse the horrid writing, I wrote it in like 2minutes. Just working out my own issues**


	13. Kneecaps

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1**

Characters: Garcia/Morgan

'_And I wait... _

_For an endless song that never starts, _

_For a cure to the age-old broken heart'_

_**Janessa**_

There it was. She was 'the One', she was perfect and everything he wanted. He could see himself marrying this girl, and this girl wasn't Penelope Garcia.

Penelope listened to Derek talk about this amazing new girl in her life and she was overcome with the desire to rip the skinny bitch's head off, then she'd see just how much Derek loved this other woman. Extreme solution, she knew, but Penelope Garcia was enthusiastic about everything she did.

If she had to listen to one more word about how she was the one for him, the be all and end all then she would quite possibly rip out his vocal chords. Penelope wasn't usually one for violence but at this moment she would like nothing more than to break his kneecaps. Why his kneecaps? Hell, she didn't know, she just knew she wanted him to feel a fraction of the pain that she was feeling at the moment. But no, that was a silly idea and she knew it, broken kneecaps heal, they are clever like that, broken hearts do not.

You know what? She didn't care, she would get over him eventually, she had to, and the first step in the recovery stage was a girls night, chocolate and ice cream straight out of the container. Derek Morgan could kiss her white, voluptuous ass.

'_Time heals and reveals'_

_**Valerie **_

**Ok, so sorry about that. Continuing to work out my own crap.**

**Sorry the-vampire-act, I am working on your request, it will be up really soon now that I've worked out this little matter.**


	14. Her Diamonds

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

**Ok, so this occurred after a strange lil conversation with a friend of mine**

Characters: Reid, Prentiss

'_Too often travel, instead of broadening the mind, merely lengthens the conversation' _

_**Elizabeth Drew**_

Emily and Spencer drove down the winding, dirt track to interview their next witness. Reid's head bobbed in time with the music, Emily looked a Reid for a moment before turning her attention to the road before, "Is Dr Reid actually grooving?!" she asked incredulously.

Reid fixed her with a confused stare, "I like this song…"

"You like Matchbox 20? I picked you as more of a Muddy Waters kinda guy…" Emily said with a shrug.

Reid laughed softly, "No, Thelonious Monk actually, but I don't mind Matchbox 20."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, they are pretty good right? Although! Have you ever noticed that half of their songs are about a depressed woman that they just want to fix? Especially that new _'Her Diamonds'_ song."

"Actually, _'Her Diamonds'_ is a solo effort by the bands singer, Rob Thomas, it isn't one of the ba-"

"Not the point, now I may just be a raging feminist but who are they to think that all these girls need saving?" Emily blustered.

"Prentiss, I don't think the point -"

"And, especially that they can 'fix' her!"

"Emily-"

"In modern society women are just as capable at defending themselves as men are. If anything women are better equip because statistically we are better decision makers. Physical strength is no good if you make a bad decision-"

"WOW! We're here!" Spencer yelled over her rant.

Emily looked at Reid like he had grown another head, "No we aren't, we're still moving and I'm driving. I think I would know."

"Wow, we aren't? Honest mistake…" Reid replied as he looked longingly out the window. _'If I jumped out now I'd only __almost__ kill myself… it's worth it. Ok Reid, on the count of three. 1...2..-'_

"Reid, are you ok?" Prentiss asked.

"Just fine…" Reid replied, holding back imminent tears, _'I was so close, so close to freedom'_.

"Ok… anyway! Just the fact that they seem to think -"

"Oh wow! We're here!"

"Reid, what the hell? I really think you need-"

"Oh wow! We're here!"

"Umm are you ok? Maybe-"

"Oh wow! We're here!"

"Reid if you don't-"

"Oh wow! We're here!"

"Reid, I-"

"Oh _wow_! We're here!"

"Re-"

"Oh _WOW_! We're here!"

"R-"

"OH WOW! WE'RE HERE!"

"THAT'S IT!! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!" Emily shrieked.

'_Oh thank God'_ Reid smiled at the trees flying by outside.

_'We feel free when we escape - even if it be but from the frying pan into the fire'_

_**Eric Hoffer**_


	15. Imperfection

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1**

Characters: Hotch/Prentiss

"_Be not angry that you cannot make others as you wish them to be, since you cannot make yourself as you wish to be"_

_**Thomas à Kempis**_

Aaron Hotchner is an ass. Yes, an ass. He annoys me, and frustrates me and makes me want to scream.

He leaves the toilet seat up, his dirty socks under the bed and the dishes never make it from the sink to the dishwasher. He brings his work home with him. He forgets that it's Prentiss at work and Emily at home. He's a workaholic and leaves papers all over the dining room table. He takes my post-it notes and stapler. He also steals the pen out of my handbag. He uses my bobby pins as paperclips and then complains when they don't work. He fiddles with the radio settings in my car and moves the rear view mirror. He fills out the crossword before I get a chance to look at it. He alphabetises the DVD and CD collection.

Aaron Hotchner is an ass. Yes, an ass. He annoys me, and frustrates me and makes me want to scream… and I love him.

I love his imperfections, I love how he leaves the toilet seat up, his dirty socks under the bed and the dishes in the sink. I love that he's dedicated to his work and shows that dedication in all aspects of his life. I love that he calls me Prentiss at work and Emily at home. I love that the lives of the people the BAU help are just important as our personal lives, even if that means I have to sacrifice my dining room table. I love it that he knows what is mine is his and what is his is mine. I love that he knows me well enough to know what's in my handbag. I love his ingenuity… even if it doesn't always work out. I love that he's comfortable enough to be himself. I love how smart he is. I love his slightly obsessive tendencies.

I'm in love with Aaron Hotchner.

"_Even imperfection itself may have its ideal or perfect state" _

_**Thomas De Quincey **_

**Ok, so I just wanted to give that a whirl, not sure if I like it but I'm getting ready for my psych exam and needed to let off some steam.**


	16. Magic

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1**

Characters: Reid/Austin

_"I'd like mornings better if they started later" _

_**Author Unknown**_

Reid's cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. Reid groaned, they had only just gotten back from a case last night and the sun was just beginning to creep through the blinds. Attempting to suppress his groan and keeping his eyes tightly shut Reid rolled over and answered the call.

"I swear to God JJ this had better be good. There'd better be an Unsub holding 72, 003 people hostage in the Superdome with a nuclear bomb rigged to go off if someone so much as looks at the Superdome for too long." Spencer growled down the phone.

"Well that's a depressing way to say good morning." a happy voice teased.

Reid's eyes flew open and he sat up, "Austin, h-hi. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to be you… It's just- I… I should really check caller ID…"

"No, no, it's ok. I should have thought about the time." Austin replied, Reid could hear the sound of cars in the background. "I was just wondering if I could just get your opinion on a magic trick?"

Reid blinked in confusion and stared at the wall opposite him, "Yeah, I suppose… what have you got in mind?" the sound of cars had been replaced by the echo of soft footsteps.

"Ok great! But I need audience participation, first I need you to get out of bed."

"Ok…" Reid gingerly climbed out of bed.

"Great, now I need you to tell me what you see outside your front door."

Reid confusedly stumbled towards the door, "Ok, but I fail to see the magic trick…" he said as he entered the small lounge room.

"I'm going to make myself disappear!" Austin whispered before hanging up.

Reid looked at his cell phone, "What?" there was a knock on the door, "What? Oh it's too early for all of this." Reid mumbled as he crossed the room while trying to decide whether or not to call Austin back. Reid opened the door.

"And reappear! How's that for a magic trick?!" Austin beamed.

"You were wasted as a bartender." Reid laughed before pulling her in for a kiss.

_"There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved"_

_**Charles Morgan**_

**I hope we see Austin again, she was great. Psych exam tomorrow. ooooo**


	17. Delivery

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1**

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Prentiss

"_It is seldom in life that one knows that a coming event is to be of crucial importance"_

_**Anya Seton**_

"Hey, I've got a package for Agent Prentiss."

"Yeah, I bet you do, keep it clean Anderson," Morgan replied as he flipped through a file.

Anderson spluttered and turned red, Emily glared at Morgan, "Shut up Morgan, thanks Anderson" she said as he handed her the package.

Reid looked over from his desk, "What is it Prentiss?"

"I don't know, I'm not expecting anything" Emily shrugged. She opened the box with a slight frown, who would be sending her something at work? "OH MY GOD!" She shrieked as she jumped away from the desk, "Get it away from me! Get it off my desk!"

"Emily, what the hell?" Morgan asked as Emily rushed away from her desk into the break room.

Reid walked around to Emily's desk and looked in the plain, brown box. Reid's brow creased as he looked at the object laying at the bottom of the box. He pulled the small object from the box, "Emily. It's a PedEgg…"

Emily stood in the break room and glared at the embodiment of evil that lay in Reid's hand, "Yes, a PedEgg… oh god they are disgusting."

"Emily, they just-"

"No, they are- they're just- they're ARGH! Have you seen the ads!!! They open the damn thing and it's got crusty feet in it! How is that legal?! How can that be allowed on TV?!" Emily said with a shudder.

Morgan glanced at Reid before turning back to Prentiss, "It's just a foot thing…"

"Can somebody please just get rid of it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah ok, no problem." Reid replied as he placed it back in the box, "Wait… I think there's something in there…" Reid opened the PedEgg, "Oh…"

"What is it?" Emily rushed over and peered inside, "Oh my god! Crusty feet! Oh yuck, that's so gross. I'm getting out of here."

"_Technology... is a queer thing. It brings you great gifts with one hand, and it stabs you in the back with the other"_

_**C.P. Snow**_

**Ok, so the PedEgg is totally gross. I seriously cannot watch the ad without feeling ill. Seriously, why would I want to look at someone's crusty feet shavings? Oh my god ewww.**

**Do we want to know who sent Prentiss the dreaded PedEgg? Let me know**


End file.
